Substance abuse inflicts terrible damage on the working population of this country and costs industry dearly each year, yet there remains a dearth of sophisticated substance abuse prevention programs in industry. Health promotion programs offer promising contexts for substance abuse prevention. ISA Associates will develop a program of drug abuse prevention materials to be used as supplements to specific health promotion program components such as stress management, exercise/fitness, etc. Modules will be designed for easy use at worksites that offer health promotion programs. During Phase I, prototype substance abuse materials were developed and preliminarily tested in focus groups. During Phase II, program development will continue (including video segments and print materials), and the program will be field-tested in an organization. Following the field test, the program will be prepared for packaging and marketing. Innovative, engaging drug abuse prevention modules should be of great interest to corporations with health promotion programs. Consequently, it would seem that a considerable market exists for such a program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Drug abuse costs industry dearly each year in lost productivity, absenteeism, health care, treatment, and accident costs, yet industry has little in its arsenal in the way of sophisticated substance abuse programs. A well developed set of program modules (videos, guides, and related materials) will enable many companies to utilize the health promotion intervention context as a prime opportunity to prevent substance abuse. U.S. industry should find this program approach both appealing and cost-effective.